In motor vehicles, air mass sensors can be used to maintain a particular air-fuel ratio. For this purpose, an air mass flow to an internal combustion engine can be acquired and can be outputted as an electrical signal to a regulation and control electronics unit. In this way, an injection quantity can be adapted to a momentary power requirement, to an air pressure, and to various air temperatures.
German patent document DE 197 30 580 A1 discusses, for example, a device for determining the flow volume through an engine, the device having a signal evaluation circuit having a heat regulator in the form of a digital module.